


[mob卡]碇星

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, 战后原作向, 隐带卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 旗木卡卡西为了保全战犯无法拒绝直属暗部提出的的补偿行为
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	[mob卡]碇星

Somebody shine a light,  
I'm frozen by the fear in me.  
Somebody make me feel alive,  
And shatter me.

\-------------------------------------

“你分心了。”身后的男人说。

“唔……”一阵粗暴的顶弄唤回卡卡西涣散的神智，让他重新意识到自己的处境。他刚才好像陷入了短暂的昏迷，而现在他发现自己宁可从未醒来，因为清醒后是接踵而至的寒冷、疼痛和难以启齿的酸胀。他意识到自己脸颊蹭着粗糙的墙面，下半身一丝不挂，御神袍的下摆被二人连接之处阻挡住，堆积在他的腰际。

他在被操着。

“慢点……”他低声说，“我……”

“里面比平时还热啊，”身后的声音说，钳着他的腰狠狠顶进去，恶意戳弄着他的敏感点。胀大的阴茎彻底撑开他，将他想说的话全都碾成磕磕绊绊的呻吟，“几天不见，这么想念我的大家伙吗？”

他咽下到嘴边的话，咬住嘴唇试图阻止溢出可耻的声音。他早已意识到了，示弱不会换来怜悯，只会得到更加恶意的捉弄，所以此时还是闭嘴为妙。另一只手伸了过来，捏住他的下颌，强迫他打开口腔，粗糙的手指探进来，玩弄他的舌头，“真了不起，真的好热啊，”另一个声音说，“我等不及使用这里了。”

于是他被按下，后面的人分开他的腿，强迫他跪在地上。姿势的变换让他颤抖得更加厉害，他本想支撑着双臂维持住平衡，可是头晕目眩得只想倒在地上。一只带着手套的手粗暴地拽过他，让他靠在自己身上方便别人操弄，卡卡西闭着眼睛，手指揪紧近在咫尺的布料，能感受到暗部制式马甲的特殊触感。

“他这是怎么了？”一个声音问。

“管他呢，好用就行了。”

暴行继续。他难受得想要呕吐，却被强迫着张开双唇，接受另一个人的性器。窒息的感觉和难以启齿的味道让他不住干呕，但是紧缩的喉管却更满足了施暴者的性欲。他蜷在地上，被身后的人抬起一条腿，更深地进入着。与此同时，他也感受到自己硬起来的性器在冰冷的空气中颤动着——这也让他想吐。

慢点……他很想说。今天的他的确体力不支，虽然没人在乎，但是不知是因为乍暖还寒的天气、糟糕的饮食习惯还是因为全年无休的工作导致的不稳定的作息，他感冒了。早上出门的时候就有些疲惫无力，坐在火影室的一整天更是昏昏沉沉，因为太久没有生过病，所以他到了晚饭时才迟钝地感觉到自己在发烧。他决定早些回家吃药——他不想去木叶医院的理由很多，而此时的状况就是其中一个，他总不能让心爱的学生发现自己身上带着这么多暧昧的伤痕。

然后在回家的路上被带到这个偏僻的巷子里。

而这些——这些人该怎么定义呢？六代目有时候会想。他们是他的直属暗部，他们是战争的受害者，他们因为带土失去自己的亲人、朋友和爱人，又担任着监管带土、不让带土伤害他人又避免带土被他人伤害的职责。既然作为火影的自己自私的让战犯活了下来，又不想带土被中伤，那么为受害者提供发泄途径也是他的义务。

所以他没办法拒绝。

他们有底线——明面上仍旧好好工作，谨遵火影的一切命令，优秀又冰冷，像是上好发条的精密仪器，暗部将他们剥去人性，成为一把凶器，而此时他们找回了自己——不管是仇恨、欲望、欢愉、还是罪恶。他们也知道六代目的底线在哪，只要他们仍在为村子出生入死，不去招惹宇智波带土，这种小小的“补偿”就可以继续下去。

-  
有微凉的液体溅在卡卡西裸露的臀部上，卡卡西后知后觉身后的人已经射了出来。身前的人仍在不甘示弱地顶着他的口腔，将他的脸狠狠埋在胯下，他能感觉到胀大的性器几乎撑破他的嘴角，为避免被呛死他本能的抬起手推拒，向后撤着摇着头，却被扯着头发留在原地。腥膻的液体最终涌进他的喉管，他被迫吞咽，直到吞下了所有、对方的性器软了下来才被放过。

他垂下头，撑着地面剧烈地咳，精液混着涎水滴在地面上。下一刻他被抓着手臂拽起。

“该我了吧！”对方力气很大，他还未等站稳就被按在粗糙的墙面上。粗暴的动作让他眼前发黑，一时的低血糖和着病热让他的头像是要炸开一样疼，接着他的双腿被架起——第三个人用臂弯夹住他的两条腿，将他彻底腾空按在墙面上操。

“啊……”卡卡西慌乱地扶住眼前的施暴者的肩膀，“别-别这样……”

回答他的是再次破开他身体的肉刃。失重和体位关系然他错觉这一下直接顶到他的内脏，穴口恍被撕裂一样疼，腺体被狠狠蹂躏，隆起的凹凸不平的表面碾过他所有敏感之处。过量的疼痛和快感让他眼睛里瞬间蓄起泪水，“太超过了……停下-唔……”

其他人笑了起来，下流地评价着、议论着，他们围在旁边，观看这一幕像是观看免费的表演，另一位表演者在同伴的吹捧下更加得意，他狞笑起来，单手托住卡卡西的腰臀，另一只手伸向他的脖子。

“不-呃……”空气和血液都被阻断，卡卡西的两只手抓住铁钳般的手臂，但发烫的指尖连痕迹都留不下，窒息下大脑变得一片空白，“求……”连声音都发不出来，津液从拼命张大攫取空气的嘴角流下来，周围的一切在将他生生绞杀。可笑的是，那些刺耳的调笑仍然清晰可闻。

“变得更紧了呢，六代目大人。”

别这么叫我，他混乱地想。至少现在别这么叫我。

被放过时他浑身都涨红了，满脸泪水，急促呼吸着像被礁石划开腹部的鱼，肺部被塞进尖锐的铁块，下坠着疼痛。他觉得自己离晕过去只差一点点，但是耸动的身体告诉他一切还未结束，在粗暴的撞击中，内里痉挛一样急剧收缩，痛与热彻底吞没了他。他虽被放开喉咙，却仍像难以呼吸。

“慢一点……”他哀求，饱受折磨的喉咙艰难地发出声音，“别……啊！”

他像枯叶一样颤抖着，意识腾到半空，高潮的快感将他的全部感官搅成迷乱的光影。他被操射了。紧接着微凉的液体灌入他的小腹。

他们又没有带套，过了好一会儿他才意识到这一点。

他应该表达自己的抗议，虽然每次都效果甚微，但是他应该说出来。但是此时他没有任何力气，只能在快感的余韵中颤抖。架住他双腿的手臂离开了，转而搂住他的腰，他的双腿自然垂下来，赤裸的双足踩在地面上，绵软得像是失去骨骼。

他感受到男人的精液顺着他的臀缝、腿根流下来。

脏死了。太脏了。

他昏昏沉沉地伏在男人的肩上，急促喘息着，本以为今天会到此为止，他已经被玩弄了两个小时，如果是往常这个时间也应该结束了。他挣动了一下，想要自己站立起来，下一刻却再次被架起一条腿。

“够了……”他虚弱地说，“今天足够了吧……我明天还要-嗯！”

再度硬起的阴茎借着之前的精液重新插进他的身体，熟练地顶到他的腺体，连拒绝的时间都不给他。这是他的暗部队长。不应期的身体敏感到可怕，每一丝快感都变成折磨，“我说够了，”他尽量稳住声线，用手抵住靠近的身体，试图拿出点早已碎成粉末的威严，“我不想再……”

“有个惊喜想要给你，”队长说，狎昵地舔舐着他的耳廓，“稍微等一下。”

卡卡西直觉不是什么好的惊喜，但他现在软手软脚的推拒完全被视若无物，倒是因为挣动牵扯着体内的阴茎变着法折磨自己的内壁。“放开我，”他气息不稳，头痛欲裂，“我说放——”

“别急，来了。”操着他的人笑着说。

-  
熟悉的查克拉由远及近，慢慢走过来。卡卡西抬起头，慢慢睁大迷朦的双眼，逐渐加速的心跳几乎撞破他的胸膛。

“你们——”他颤抖地说，“为什么……”

“喜欢吗？”这名暗部摸着他瞬间惨败下来的脸，饶有兴趣。卡卡西说不出话，嘴唇颤抖起来。

他突然想起，今天是周六。

今天是每周带土固定去买半价红豆糕的日子。

因为不想吓到村民、不想让其他人像围观怪物一样围观自己，他每次都会沿着固定的路线，穿过偏僻无人的小路，到达木叶商业街的下阕。而这里，是带土必经之路。

此刻，带土正走过来。

体内的阴茎开始耸动，似乎和着寂静夜晚中逐渐接近的人熟悉的脚步声。每一下都像刀尖一样狠狠戳在卡卡西的心脏上。

作为监视战犯的暗部小队，他们肯定知道这一点，所以今晚他们根本就是故意将地点选在这里。而自己竟因为感冒的头晕脑胀，完全没有意识到自己已经深陷恶劣的玩笑中。

“不……”卡卡西拼命挣扎起来，“不行……！”

有人早有防备地制住他想要结印的手，将他烧得发烫的手指一根根分开。他原本就算不使用忍术也不会像现在这样受人制肘，但是性爱和病热让他像抽掉骨骼的草人。操着他的人揽着他的腰，狠狠向上顶着折磨着他的饱受摧残的内里，他呻吟出声，痛苦的快感、焦热的温度还有彻骨的恐惧几乎噬掉他的理智，一时间让他不知自己身在何处。

他难受得不行，本能正让他发出求救，滚烫的液体蓄满他的眼眶，他变得如此软弱。而他的……而他，正在走过来。

“带土……”他哭着小声说， “呜，带土……”

现在的状况显然出乎了暗部们的意料。挣扎的动作被按下，他被强行捂住嘴，搂着他的男人在他耳边嘶声说：“你想让他看到你现在的样子吗？？”

“唔——”

“你想让他发现这一切吗，你想让他杀了我们吗？”暗部的声音随着查克拉的接近逐渐压低，他掐着卡卡西的嘴，讥讽道，“你是觉得他能控制住不杀掉我们，还是觉得他杀掉火影直属暗部后，你还有能力将他再次万全地保下来？”

怀中的身体变得僵硬，暗部松开手，卡卡西睁着泪眼怔愣地看着黑暗。

他突然彻底清醒过来，想象中的场景让他周身发冷。我刚才在干嘛？疯了吗？他急促地呼吸着，都是感冒的错，没错，都是感冒……我需要冷静……而现在……

此时带土距离巷口只有几步之遥，没有人再说话，只有那根性器还在恶意地慢条斯理的研磨。暗部们无声地低笑，卡卡西控制不住发着抖，他抬起一只手咬住指节，心脏快要跳出喉咙。

而带土果然注意到了巷子内的异状，慢慢停下脚步，站在巷口，皱起眉头。

“卡卡西？”

他很久都没有叫过我的名字了——卡卡西佩服自己此时还能分出神想这样的事。不仅是名字，他们之间的对话也屈指可数，两人虽住在同一栋房子里，却陌生得像是路人。卡卡西在家的时间，带土留给他的多数仅是一扇紧闭的房门。

被厌恶之人强行留下性命，不能前往净土和所爱之人团聚，任谁被这样对待都不会有好心情，卡卡西自知理亏，所以也不会主动上前惹对方更加厌烦。漠视与逃避——四战后他们一直是这样的相处方式。

所以被出声呼唤已在卡卡西意料之外，他该感到高兴吗，可是天知道这时他多么想带土只是视而不见冷漠走开。

“你怎么在这，”他拼命抑制着声线的颤抖，出声回应，“带土。”

“这话我问你才对吧？”带土向前走了一步，他直觉卡卡西有什么不对劲，所以并没有像之前一样冷漠相对。他看不清卡卡西在做什么，漆黑的夜色中失去写轮眼的他仅能看见雪白的御神袍的轮廓。

他被封印了重要术式，又封印了大半查克拉，虽然仍旧比一般人强大，但是对查克拉的敏感程度却大幅度降低。他眯着眼睛，也只感觉到巷子中不止卡卡西一个人。

“下班为什么不回家？”他问。

“……一会儿就回去了，”卡卡西说，“你先——”

一只手在御神袍的遮挡下滑到他的胸前，玩弄起硬挺的乳尖。他猛地弓起身体，闭上眼睛忍耐过一阵过电般的快感。

“——先回去吧。”他颤抖着说，紧紧抓住那只作恶的手。可是另一只手又附了上来，暗部埋下头，慢慢顺着他的侧颈舔下去。

带土没有动，他站了一会儿，向里面走了一步。“我忘带钥匙了。”他说。

那一步像是踩在卡卡西的神经上，就算此时他再混乱也不觉得带土是真的忘记带钥匙，“你先回去……”他重复道，暗部的手正顺着腰线滑下来，在艰难包裹着性器的红肿穴口附近打转，“稍微-稍微等一下，我马上就——”

那根手指贴着性器捅了进去。突如其来的疼痛让他竭力仰起头，发不出声音，然后体内的手指和性器一起动了起来，疼痛和快感无法区分，思维不断摧毁重塑，他咬着牙，齿间是咸涩的汗水和铁锈般的血腥味。

“我马上就……”他慢慢地说，紧紧闭着眼睛，手中对方的暗部软甲已被他揪到变形。“真的马上就回去了。”求求你了，快走开吧。

“你到底在干什么？”带土终于不耐烦，他大步走上前，“快点跟我——”

“别过来！”卡卡西惊慌地喊出声，“别——啊…！”

暧昧的呻吟回荡在巷子深处，伴随着已经无法忽视的肉体相撞的声音，燥热、黏腻、潮湿——所有的声音都是如此，似乎连吹在脸上的风都带上让人作呕的热量。一时间，一切都静止下来。

带土停住了脚步。

“带-带土……”卡卡西颤抖的声音传过来。他抖得那么厉害。

带土后退了一步，他低下头，扯起嘴角。

啊啊，是这样啊。带土想。

他早就知道会有这一天。就算他再不想面对，现实也已经活生生的把他的幻想撕裂在眼前。他本应该高兴才是，卡卡西不应该和他这种人捆在一起，活在过去的只有他一个人就够了。这个人已经为他付出足够多，明明什么错都没有，却背负着无数不属于他的人生。现在一切尘埃落定，他值得拥有一个爱他的伴侣，开启一段崭新的生活。

所以他怎么可以阻止他向前走。

“我知道了，”带土嗤笑一声，不知在嘲笑别人还是嘲笑自己，“抱歉打扰到二位。”

-  
他离开了。

“你哭什么呢。”

卡卡西闭上眼，侧过脸躲过试图摸他脸颊的手，被躲避的人也并不恼怒，转而抚摸他的头发。他已经获得了足够多的乐趣，在其他暗部逐渐响亮的调笑声中，他低声在他耳边说，“本来今天只是个小小的的玩笑，只为了增加性爱的乐趣而已，没想到会有意外的收获。”

“我突然很想知道，”暗部恶劣地舔舐着他的耳廓，如愿获得一阵绝望的颤栗，“他会操你吗？”

“你让他操过吗？”体内兴奋多时的性器弹动着高潮，粗粝划伤的内壁，耳畔的低笑明晰到刺耳，失控的身体在痛苦中沉沦。

“你想让他操吗？”眼尾被泪水烫得绯红。是啊，我在哭什么啊，他想，这已经是最好的结果了。所有的一切都会在既定的轨道上运行，不需要另一种可能。

新的一轮暴行在继续，看来刚才发生的事足够他们重新兴奋起来。他被推倒在地面上，像沉入没有边界的热流。他没有再挣扎，意识被剥离肉体，什么都感受不到，耳畔只是自己放缓十几倍的喘息。呼吸间是滚烫，却又冷得彻底。

他睁开眼睛，透过他人狰狞的脸看被两边围墙划成带状的天空，可连一片漆黑的夜空都像极了另一个人的眼睛。在这样的注视下，他逃无可逃，像身陷一场不会醒来的噩梦。于是他只能闭上眼睛，然而那仍是另一片漆黑。

足够了。他想。

等他再度睁开眼睛，他的下属已经离开。他被换上了干净的衣物，连御神袍都被用忍术洗净烘干放在一边。这是每一次约定俗成的规则，也是底线之一——如果为这小小的“补偿”耽误火影大人的工作，进而被揭露真相，那将会变成所有人都不希望看见的情况。

他撑着手臂坐起，虚软的身体还在微微颤抖，感冒加剧了，他用炙热的掌心贴上自己的额头，继而深深垂下头。也许他应该回家好好洗个澡，处理伤口，吃感冒药，也许他应该直接去火影塔上班——眼看天快亮了，而他贴心的下属已经为他准备好了一切。

他没有第三种选择。就像他从来没有被拯救的资格。

然而在这岌岌可危的现实中，他不知道要去哪里。

他不知道。

END


End file.
